User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Ideas for The Triad of BP Isle Tour and Legend of Maka and where I got the ideas from
You may be wondering where I got some of my ideas from for the Triad finale for me and my close associate Knuckles 5. Also I may even tell some of my neweest ideas 1. Why did I include my hero teams in Blackpool Answer: Well Knuckles5 did say he was going to put it at the same time as my story and when I was setting up the formula. I thought what would the other two groups do while I focuses on the first one and I decided that they could help Black Star and I also noticed Slade and Anti Cosmo never meet The P Team or any of it`s members so I decided to introduce them here as well 2. Why did I include Anarky in a main villain role alongside Haythem Kenway Answer: Well I figured someone to contrast The Templar Order and Anarky was the pick. Anarky was planned for my story, but I also took great interest in his character. I figured they should both have some advantages over the other, Haythem has more resources and allies at his beckoning in addition to being the one driving more of the plot, while Anarky`s plan is considerally more dangerous than Kenway and he has more knowledge on more of the good guys through Goffrey and The League of Darkness members What is Anarky`s plan: Well he intends to unleash the robotic equivlant of God which was sealed away as a doomsday weapon, tame it first and use it to threat the governments of the multiuniverse to be destablished and he has the resorts to increase it`s power. 3. Hook, what was the deal with including Captain Hook as a major character Answer: Just like Anarky, I grew very fond of Killian Jones or his more colorful mocure Hook as I watched him. I loved Hook for how cool he is, how sexy he is (I can imagine him hitting on many of the female characters) and how funny he comes off. I had plans for Hook to join Sinster, I also noted that he switches sides constantly when it comes to getting his crocodile and this is was another reason for including him in Blackpool 4. Why I did give my story the name Island Tour Answer: Well, I have a very big reveal planned which will involve how the islands came to be and the events are well shocking. I have quite a few reveals planned, but this is a big one since this happened inbetween all the years that occured. 5. The Striker Force`s involvment Answer: This was Knuckles5`s idea and I decided to go with it. I have more than that planned and it will be cruical in one point to Mr.Gold`s plan to score a hit on the Childen of Blackgurumon by elimnating a member and turning that member to their side. Also early on, The Striker Force also will need to help as the groups will be in trouble. 6. The Involvement of the four other members in Blackpool Answer: As I introduce other members for blackpool, they join inbetween the acts and Blackpool is where they appear first though the order will be Suki or Connor being first and second, Major Kirrahe being third and Sarah being last 7. Do i have any other main villains apart from Blackgurumon and Mister Sinster and how it`s distributed Answer: Yes, though I`m planning a third group which serves as supoorting villains for the first act and then the true leader appears for the second half makeing the 3 party entity. And then there is a fourth villain and (spoiler this villain is from the past of Lizbeth, Maka, Boomer and the others) 8. Why in the future? Answer: A change of pace, simple 9. Why Pinky, The Brain, Garak and The V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka? Answer: The Brain and Pinky for being other members of M.O.D.A.B to appear apart from Lizbeth and Boomer, Garak since I grew to like him a lot and he would work act as a funny yet intellgent ally and The V Crusaders since they are close to The P Team like Lizbeth and Boomer are. 10. Why is Garak delivering Maka's death to Lizbeth if she could find out herself Answer: Well after Milo's death, Lizbeth began distancing herself from everyone seeing herself as poison so she kept to herself with even Maka and Boomer. It took her Final Stand to get her more open to her friends again. 11. Maka and her cause of dying Answer: Considering the years, I figured Maka would become a grown woman who's as beautiful on the outside as she is in on the inside and this is noted by her own friends who are now attracted to her. When her adventure trully begins, Maka becomes her teen Pre-Legend of Maka look and turns back into an adult by the end of the story again accepting her new responsbilties.as a ruler and that she isn't a teen and shouldn't live in the past. A heart problem as, because it would be shocking and to happen on her brithday since a happy day shouldn't be a day of learning death. I also figured Maka would have changed a bit in her personality, cooling down on her temper for the most part and develop tendecies that make her future role as a ruler make sense 12. Why did I include the Wicked Witch in The Legend Of Maka Albarn Answer: Many reasons actually, I wanted to put the newest main villain of her show somewhere as I had the other villains already in a group or on the wiki. Second I wanted to make her Boomer's archenemy because of how similar they come off. Both of them were born in evil families with siblings and possibly driven or created to be evil, they are both skilled in their expertise fields, feel inferior to their siblings, work with a confidant and charismatic partner (Ra's and Lizbeth) and both want to prove themselves to their parents. The differences is that Boomer found hapiness, became accepted and became good while she was abandoned by her parentsl, wasn;t accepted and became evil Her antagonism is due to jealousy and resentment that they were born in similar grounds and yet Boomer has a happy life, loving brothers, a girlfriend in his partner ,parental acceptance and everything while she had to work to get it. She wants to destory his happiness, so she can have a happy ending and she assumers his popluality, Liz and home is how to do it, though she can't act on Liz as Ra's Al Ghul stated that he needs her alive. So Wicked turn her attention to Nina (The Ex) and tries to corrupt her into becoming an wicked witch to to hurt and destory Boomer. 13. How about Boomer and his relationship to Lizbeth, what inspired me? Answer: Well the two have better chemistry with each other than the other boy and girl duos and I decided to make an intial one sided with Boomer in The Great Time Travel Adventure at first. As it went one, it began becoming more questionable as Lizbeth often when to violently protective girlfriend territory as she tolerated none of Boomer geting abused. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny has them be the only ones who knew something was going on, Boomer was too heistant to act on it though proving RJ's he's the chick and you're the dude comment. They also begin working together a lot more after The Multiuniversal War of Destiny though he is her sidekick, he doesn't really mind as he's attracted to girls who take up the responbility and have the boy as their partner, it's a tomboy thing. Boomer also learned about The V Crusaders before the others did, something she wanted only him to know, and according to Ciel she talked about him a lot. In The Wrath of God of War Rises this became serious unresolved sexual tenison between Lizbeth and Boomer, with Maka teasing her for it, and the others wanting to her admit she likes him, expect Liz is too stubborn to admit it. Hunson of all people has told her to admit it to Boomer and just tell him what she feels. The Final Stand's subplot is her admitting to herself that she's in love with Boomer and telling him by saving him. The Legend of Maka Albarn has them together with the others saying damn time they did. They are very similar in some ways, as both of them have clearer moral compasses than the other heroes, both of them are dorks, they lost their love interests, Both have similar best friends such as Maka and Garak, play their stereotypes of hair color straight, Both go through utter hell in their lives, more prounonced in Lizbeth's case but inbetween stories Boomer has gone through utter hell, THey're are different as Boomer is more of the feminine boy to Lizbeth's more masculine girl, He uses his strength over his brains unlike her, her living relative is good and his are evil (uses to be though), He's more short tempered and she is more calm and collected. Boomer unlike Lizbeth clashes with another male for her in Clemont and Bonnie who tries to set her up with Clemont. To get it straight, a regular friendship grew into a close friendship which grew into a romantic relationship between them. 14. Anarky and Bender are related?, where did that come from? ANswer: When I was on villains wiki I saw Anarky was the son of The Joker, and a comic issue deal with Anarky thinking Joker was his biological father. Though was denied by someone, I can't deny it and I think Joker is Anarky's father since who call their son Loonie, only someone like Joker who is rather shamless of his insanity. His relation to Bender makes it the 3rd time, one of his worst enemies is related to him and unlike the other two times, no one knows about this and I do mean no one. Discord even makes a comment that "Thanksgiving would suck for that family". Anarky though doesn't love his father and hates him for abandoning him, he would have killed him if Marcelne and Bender didn't already. Anarky has been compared to Joker which gave me the idea by those who watch Beware the Batman and don't like the fact Joker is not in the show 15. Relationship promience I think one thing that could be rather prominet is relationships in the series between two characters that is romantic or loving. Apart from Blackpool this is rather occuring in the main characters and there are offical couples and 2 beta couples. In The Legend of Maka Albarn, Lizbeth and Boomer are the offical couple, with Maka and another character being a beta couple and possilby Hunson with have one himself with Lizbeth's aunt. (Prepare the brain bleach folks for that thought. You may wonder why Maka with someone?. well It came to me because of the year distance with her, as over time people can change and Maka is a bit hesistant regarding this issue in Meiser of War and other stories but by that time, she has changed and isn;t hesistant to puruse a relationship the question is who in Soul, Crona or another person, I know I'm going to get flake for it As with Island TOur, the main couple is Phineas and Isabella and also Gold with Belle. as Phineas and Gold are both trying to save their loved ones, but Phineas is more calm while Gold will proably kill someone with who screws with her, or his son. Terrible things will happen to both, but they're not in distress but they swear to keep them safe. It's also how both go regarding them, Gold tries to be good for Belle's sake and yet Phineas can't lie to Isabella without having trouble, yet he can do this with anyone else (though not intentionally) no problem which The Beak showed us. Also there is a third one planned but I ain't revealing it.. 16. Transcripts I'm planning to help with some of the earlier parts of The Legend of Maka Albarn about how The V Crusaders are involved. First off with learning about Maka, then visiting her, investigating a possbiy of how, meeting Hunson and Ares, It being revealed how she is dying and them leaving to help. 17. Mr.Gold (Rumpelsktin) Like Hook and Anarky, I have greatly involved the cane walking, deal making, ingenious, Master of Magic Mr.Gold in Isle Tour and Blackpool, how come. Well I grew to love the character to the point of being one of my favorite characters in all media, because Gold is threatening but at the same he is humorous, charming, polite, calm and also rather tragic of a character. In Both Stories, he is the character who finds Bender, Slade, Black Star and the others with the former two its around the beginning, where with Black Star he does so around the beginning of Act 2, also I involved him since Hook is involved too as there is serious cycle of revenge going between Rumpel and Hook in the second season show just watch these clips which dicate how the cycle began which involves Rumpel and his wife who cheated on him and left him for Hook because of his cowardice and not wanting to leave their son without a father Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfqhSGWqAwY Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKFmzX84MQ0 Part 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAqm5xL8b5g Part 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRNPyo8DjkI Part 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGH7dx226AA Part 6: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahgfrozFLiI 18. Killing characters Anyone know I tend to do this in each story, It is something I do to downsize or making things interesting. I have at times gone the extra mile and killed main characters which I did with Darkwing, Dib, Edd, Bubbles and more recently Axel which lets someone how serious the situation is. In LOTM Next Gen Island Tour (and only in this story not the other two,) just about every character has a possiblity to be blacked out, For example if I want to kill a MLP Friendship is magic Character, I WILL DO IT and I do not care what the bronies think since this is fiction and they should just grow the f**k up. Though there are some characters who do have immunity though they are few, the only ones are Boomer, Lizbeth, Nina, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Slade and Anti Cosmo 19. Why did I create The V Crusaders, why did I create the group? To make another hero team apart from M.O.D.A.B, The B Team and The Alpha Team. Since my friends made The P Team and Scorpion Squad, I felt a sixth group was needed. I included Lizbeth into the group because I wanted to give her a group of her own like I did with Dib and Bender as well when I decided to include Hunson, I didn't want to put her in a group that wanted Abadeer's head. 20. Main Villains of my story I have lots of villains planned, but I'm actually going to be subtle, by elminating some of out of the game as the story goes on. I'm telling you right though I'm not giving names there is a clue to one. The villain of The Season 4 finale of MLP coming next month will be among them. I don't know who this bad guy is but I do know the episode is called Twilight's kingdom and Celestia needs to track down a Equestria threating villain and instead of getting Twilight she gets Everyone's favorite reality warping trouble maker either due to how he thinks like an Equestria-threatening villain to outwit the new guy, or maybe it's because the actual villain is so powerful that the Equestrian government needs to summon him. 21. Nina Cortex, will she have a role in The Legend of Maka? Maybe it depends on how Knuckles5 and 22kingdomheartsfan would like. As you know The Wicked Witch wants to bring Nina back to the dark side and become evil. If Nina appears in The Legend of Maka, then The Witch was sucessful and Nina will have become a villainess again and be more threatening than ever when she was evil in her beginning and it's out of her own choice due to her inferiority complex. If she doesn't appear then she stays a good guy. 22. the Active Story going on with all of my main characters, since every main character has some ongoing act Bender (With Bender, he`s trying to find a way to ressurect his friend Dib or Skipper`s penguin friends using whatever he can do, In reality, he wants Skipper`s friends back from the dead, though he states this only to Suede, Gold and Batman, also he`s trying to clear his name since someone framed him for the destruction of an ancient species) Skipper (With Skipper, he wants to do the same thing expect in reality he wants Dib back. And like Bender he only tells Jack Bauer, Anti Cosmo and The Flash this. Also he has desires to live out the good old days, though the first five do, he espically wants to do) Heloise (With Heloise, who hasn`t aged a day, she creates a deager to use on her friends, which Boomer, Lizbeth and Maka get in their story and she also wishes to tie her know with Jimmy. Being the Girl who acts more like a dude than Jimmy, she tries to propose to Two Shoes, but he was kidnapped and Heloise sets out to save him and torture and kill who did this) Phineas (With Phineas, Just like his friends, he misses the old days and also being a kid since everything was so carefree back then. He is in a relationship with Isabella, and can not tell her since he fears she will see him as someone who cannot grow up and unlike everyone else he has a hard time lying to her. In addition, he trying to save and cure her from her own condition Isabella (With Isabella, she is still in a loving relationship with Phineas and she secretly wants to be back at the old days, but will not tell Phineas. She also lost her connections with the Fireside Girls over time when she hears of their abduction, she sets out to make things right though at the same time she is dealing with potential mutation as a result of showing great abilties at controlling all liquids like ocean water. Twilight Sparkle (With Twilight, she and Discord are investigating The Inhabitants of Ponyville`s disspearance as well as her friends minus Rainbow Dash. She orginally thought it was him, but he states it wasnt her and gave her prove he did. Having developed full control over her magic she sets to help her friends with their own goals too. Death The Kid (With Death The Kid, he gets involved through concidence. Though there is a stake with him against The Children of Blackgurumon. He is also haunted by his past due to some of the rather unfortuante things that happened and is reculctant to open up with the others, Makoto is trying to figure out why and she ends up falling for him. Jack Bauer (With Jack Bauer, He is called in to deal with terrorists again by his universe, and he`s dealing with a lot of personal issues, like his mentor and father being involved, working with Tony again after the shit he pulled in Season 7 for revenge on the man who killed his wfe and unborn son and working with someone he thought was dead by Russian Assassins) Suede Gohan Slade Anti Cosmo Discord Mr.Gold Princess Anna Sora Blue Dr.Strange Tony Animelda Rose (Huntgirl) 23. Similarites between all three stories I also noticed that every story of the 3 have a great deal of similarities *At Least 3 hero teams are in each story or there are 3 main teams in all with The P Team, The V Crusaders and The Action Crusaders for The Legend of Maka Albarn, The B Team, The Multiversal Resistance and The Alpha Team being the main 3 with other groups in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour and The Star Alliance, B Team and Slade`s Ensemble for Blackpool *2. There is a serious onslaught of main villains in each story Haythem Kenway and Anarky for Blackpool, with Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Nos Dexicous and Morpheus being secondary villains, With Rodrigo, Cesare, Chaos and Sunstar all being Bigger Bads Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster and a possible 3rd villain group for LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour with The Niburru Entity as the Bigger Bad Ra`s Al Ghul and Zelena for The Umbrakentic League, Shinnok and Shaula Gorgon for the Shinnok`s Empire and Katherine with Torres for her alliance And there is a bigger bad for LOTM; Next Gen Island TOur and The LEgend of Maka that is the same *Unless Knuckles5 does this, every story will have at least one character wanting to go back to their old days apart from Blackpool. Many in Isle TOur will have this mostly Phineas and Maka for The Legend of Maka Albarn (In Maka`s case it`s that she lost out on her teenage years fighting in wars and want to live them, Being a kid or teen in a war can do that) *Every story has some villains teaming up with the heroes or reforming Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord and Mr.Gold for LOTM Next Gen Island Tour and Blackpool alongside Slade`s team Ares, Hunson and Zeus for The Legend of Maka Albarn *There are at least 2 main heroines in each story Taki and Tsubaki in Black Pool Heloise and Isabella with Twilight Sparkle, Sora and Princess Anna for LOTM Next Gen Island Tour Maka and Lizbeth in The Legend of Maka Albarn 24. Convluted Ideas in My story Quite a few of my ideas are going to make no sense and get people up in arms about questioning it. My first one was the Predaking situation with the embyros, now this is something I actually need since it's a drive for the first half of my story. I know it's makes no sense now for this to happen, but it will I usure you as the plot thickens and my ridculous ideas stay unless Knuckles5 would like me to change them if they affect his stories since he is writing stories at the same time and a heads up. I wrote all first parts in advance before the new year. Also to 22kingdomheartsfan, I'm going through with your idea regarding Mrs.Sumdac I though it over and liked it. So I'm intentionally setting up these bizare scenes like that to have people question how it is possible, so I can take people by suprise by how I did. 25.Apples of Eden Importance Well I have planned to use them, but the importance isn't as significant.. Dr.Strange has one in his posession and he explains what they are. All the heroes are out to get The Apples of Eden or destory them, Isabella espically wishes to see them destroyed since she knows of the true danger they represent and warns her friends about them. Also Jesse has plans for them too 26. New Main Heroes, I am bringing in at least 2 new main heroes to get involved in this struggle with 1 getting involved in Act 3, Main Characters are already Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold, Blue, Sora, Princess Anna, Dr.Strange, Tony Almeida, Rose, Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster and Jesse. Category:Blog posts Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Blackpool